


New Arm, New Start

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's DreamWorks Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I mean... we all know he got better, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Post Season 6, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, because that's the kinda thing Pidge can do with scrap metal, let's make a nwe arm for Shiro!, so no worries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Still stranded, the Paladins prepare to leave for Earth. By giving Shiro a new arm and by... talking about everything that's happened to them since they were all last together.





	New Arm, New Start

Voltron || Shklance || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – New Arm, New Start || Shklance || Voltron

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – New Arm, New Start

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, feels, past character death

Main Pairing: Shiro/Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, Katie 'Pidge' Holt, Hunk Garett, Space Wolf

Summary: Prompt: "It's not supposed to look like that." - "It looks fine." - "Um, no. No, it doesn't." for Shklance. Still stranded, the Paladins prepare to leave for Earth.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_New Arm, New Start_

Shiro was blankly staring ahead. He was still trying to get used to having a _body_ again. He had been dead for too long now. It was strange, being dead had been... different than _this_. Of course had it been different. Now he was alive again and he had to _adjust_.

"So, how is this?", asked Pidge eagerly.

"Is... Is it supposed to look like that?", asked Lance suspiciously.

"It's _not_ supposed to look like that", declared Keith, arms crossed.

"It looks fine", assured Hunk with a shake of his head.

"Um, no. No, it doesn't", chorused Lance and Keith doubtfully.

Shiro blinked and turned toward his team. Tilting his head, he looked at what they were all staring at. Shiro's new arm. Pidge and Hunk had been working hard on it. Though Lance and Keith might be right. It was far bulkier than his old Galra arm. Less elegant, with less movement.

"Well, it's the best we can do with the scrapes we have and the few tools we managed to save from the castle", huffed Hunk with a pout.

"It... looks good. Thank you. Both of you", assured Shiro slowly.

"Of course, Shiro", said Pidge with soft, worried eyes.

"A—Anyway, I think we could go and, uh, help Coran with dinner?", suggested Hunk awkwardly.

Pidge wanted to protest but she saw the looks exchanged between Keith and Lance. Keith was pacing, eyes watching Lance and Shiro tensely. It had been _two years_ for him since he had last seen his boyfriends. It was strange, but Keith missed his mother. Krolia had left to return Romelle back to her home-planet, while the Paladins prepared to leave for Earth. They had to make a plan first, wanted to wait until everyone was a bit more recovered. The quintessence had influenced Keith, Allura, Lance, Hunk and Pidge and they needed to fully get it out of their system first. Allura was still trying to recover from having her heart broken and Shiro was settling back into his skin.

"You look totally like you're Allura's brother now", mused Lance softly. "You're just missing the ears and the little triangles, you know?"

He reached out, poking Shiro's cheek. Shiro smiled faintly. White hair. He had _no_ idea why that had happened when Allura had brought him back from death and no one had any logical explanation for it either, but perhaps he _did_ now share some of Allura's DNA, perhaps it had transferred when she had put so much effort into bringing him back from death.

"And _you_!", grunted Lance, pointing an accusing finger at Keith.

Keith paused immediately, staring wide-eyed at the brunette. He had left the team. Abandoned them when they could have needed him. He had left his boyfriends behind, had left Lance alone trying to figure out what was happening. The _guilt_ in Lance's voice when he had admitted to having been contacted by Shiro but not understanding what it meant... Keith should have been there for Lance.

"How did you get even more handsome in two years? And _why_ did you grow? That's just not _fair_!"

Slowly, Keith blinked before laughing. Lance huffed and got up, standing right in front of Keith. Lance reached Keith's nose now. It was nice. New and strange, but nice. And he was also broader than Lance, now quite a bit. Wrapping his arms around Lance's shoulders, he pulled his boyfriend close enough to kiss and then, just to tease him, rest his chin on top of Lance's head.

"Now you're just being mean", pointed Shiro out with a weak smile.

"He—ey. This is new. I have to enjoy it", grinned Keith. "C'mon, kitten."

He tugged Lance along so the two of them could sit down next to Shiro, at the foot of the Black Lion. Lance sighed, happy to be tucked away between his two boyfriends.

"I missed you guys _so much_ ", whispered Lance hoarsely. "I... I thought..."

"What?", asked Shiro gently, carding the fingers of his real hand through Lance's hair.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore", admitted Lance. "You've been – I mean, your clone – he was cold... distant... _mean_. I thought, without Keith around, you just... didn't want to _bother_ with me anymore. I thought it was me. I was being stupid and selfish, I should have-"

"Lance", interrupted Shiro gently, kissing Lance's temple. "There was _no way_ you could have predicted that I was dead and trapped inside the Black Lion while a mind-controlled clone had taken over my life. Really. In no reality does that sound _plausible_. You couldn't have known."

"I'm sorry I left", sighed Keith, closing his eyes and kissing first Lance and then Shiro.

"I'm sorry you were trapped somewhere, for two years. All alone with... your mother and... your new... pet-wolf?", offered Shiro gently. "He's gorgeous, by the way."

Keith grinned and whistled for his wolf, prompting the teleporting wolf to appear in front of him and sniff him curiously. In the end, the black and blue wolf decided to climb on top of all their laps, sprawling out comfortably while Shiro, Keith and Lance started petting his fur.

"But if he tries to eat Kaltenecker, he's going to a space shelter", warned Lance seriously. "She has seniority here and no one tries to eat my girl."

"...You already had to give that speech to Hunk when he wanted steaks, right?", guessed Keith. "Don't worry, I _don't_ think that he eats cow... So, we'll just not let him try, mh?"

The wolfwhined lowly, a sound that the three Paladins took as confirmation. Lance tilted his head and looked at Keith concerned, as though he was searching for something.

"You... regret that you have to stay?", asked Lance reluctantly. "I mean, you..."

"I don't, no", interrupted Keith firmly. "I love you, both of you. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I don't regret leaving for the Blade, but... now? I was gone for _two years_. I missed you so much. And... And with Shiro's condition right now, you can't pilot the Black Lion. I will go with you to Earth. Mom will be fine, reporting back to Kolivan. We've had enough one on one time in the past two years. It'll be nice spending time with someone else – with my boyfriends – again."

Lance nodded, seemingly pacified by that answer, snuggling back against them. Shiro was glad to have them both like that, feeling their warmth. He closed his eyes and leaned back. He had missed having a body, feeling them again. Knowing they were here, with him.

"I love you", whispered Shiro. "I love you both so much. I'll be fine... as long as I have you."

"Of course you will", huffed Keith and leaned over. "You are the strongest man I know, Shiro. You came back from being held captive and tortured. You can overcome death. You can overcome anything. And Lance and I will be right here to help you. Right, kitten?"

"Obviously", grinned Lance, pecking Shiro's cheek. "Together, a new start, yeah."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Pure last season fluff, before the new season hits ;)
> 
> And the prompt fit that peeerfectly! Come visit me on tumblr at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) for headcanon games, ramblings and prompts. ^_~


End file.
